Advances in mobile computing and communication technologies have driven demand for circuit structures capable of high performance and low power consumption for a wide variety of applications. Ideally such circuit structures may be manufactured at low cost using inexpensive materials and using established, cost-effective manufacturing tools and techniques. These objectives continue to drive innovation in the development of energy-efficient, high-speed circuit structures, as well as processes for fabricating such circuit structures.